The Inspector is Now the Witness
by Wbrinkerman
Summary: When an inspector from New York witnesses a crime, he must make the adjustment to his new life in New Mexico. With the help of Mary and Marshall he may make the transition and adjust well. But when he lets his guard down and is recognized, he may be in great danger. Read and see if he survives another encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I create and I own the story line. I hope you enjoy. There might be a mention a SVU character or a couple of more in the story but this is not a crossover story.**

The irony of my situation might have caused some to chuckle but it was almost more than I could bare. I was a WITSEC inspector that was now in witness protection. I sat at the table as I waited for the two inspectors to enter the room. As they came in the room, chief inspector Stan McQueen introduced both of them.

"Shawn, Here is inspector Mary Shannon and inspector Marshall Mann and they are going to be the inspectors assigned to your case."

A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes sat across from me and her partner was a man with Brown hair and brown eyes sat next to her. They both had an athletic but slim build. Inspector Mann placed a rule book in front of me as well as paper work that needed my signature. He started to go over the rules. I sat there but just zoned out thinking about all of the times that I had given the same spiel to whatever poor sap sat across from me at a table in New York. Now here I am in Albuquerque and I was the poor sap that was getting the spiel. As Mary got to the middle of what she was saying I stopped her.

"Look, I hate to be rude or sound like a jerk but I know all there is to know. I know the rules of the program. I understand that I can't have any contact with anyone from past. I also understand that if anyone asks, you two are just some friends that I met when I moved to town. Remember I was an inspector for 5 years."

Marshall just nodded his head as I looked over at him, he gave me his response.

"I get it, it's all just standard protocol. Now if you don't mind, would you please sign the papers I put in front of you we'll be closer to getting you settled into your new place."

I picked up the pen and signed all of the papers that needed signing. I was the newest member of the federal witness protection program. I was sitting there as I began my new life. I was Inspector Shawn Miller and now I was Shawn Taylor, a normal guy that was living a normal life that had just one catch, I was a federal witness and a group of very dangerous mob guys wanted me dead.

As we were walking out Marshall got a call. He had to go and help one of his other witnesses. That meant I got to spend the next hour or so with Mary. The elevator ride down was silent as we got to the ground floor. I made my way over to the black SUV and tossed my duffel bag in the back before I hopped in the front seat.

As we were on the way to my apartment, Mary looked over and started to make conversation with me. It was nice but I wasn't really in mood for talking.

"So how did an experienced inspector end up in the witness protection? From what saw you had a very good record of keeping your witnesses safe with very few incidents."

I looked over at her and chuckled before giving my smartass remark.

"Aww, how sweet, you actually cared enough to peak into my file which means you already know why I'm here in the program. I was in the wrong place at the wrong and now I have to start my whole life all over again."

"Well I mean it could be worse. You could be dead or….nope dead is the worst thing that could happen. There is a bright side to this."

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"You're not dead, well to your family and friends you are but we know that you're not and you get to start over and try to move on and enjoy you're new life."

As we pulled up to the apartment building I got my bag out of the back and made my way around the vehicle to her and pointed to the left side of my stomach and the right side of my chest.

"It's gonna be kind of hard to forget what happened when I have two bullet holes on my body and by the way, how am I supposed to explain the two holes in my body if it comes up."

"I'm sure you can be creative and creatively answer any questions about them if it comes to it. You seem like the fun and creative type anyway."

You could hear the sarcasm in her voice. She started up to the apartment and I followed behind her. It was on the third floor ad all the way at the end of the hallway. As we walked in I saw it wasn't much but I didn't mind. It was enough for me to survive in. It wasn't ratty. It was nice but it wasn't super fancy.

"Well it's not a penthouse but you'll survive and blend in here. That's the whole point. You have to stay completely under the radar."

I was sitting on the couch. I looked up at her and just nodded because I knew all of what she was going to say to me. I just let out a sigh and nodded. She walked over to the door but stopped and turned around.

"Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow I'll call you and let you know if I could find you a job or not but for now just hang tight. I'll talk with you tomorrow and remember always answer when I call."

I nodded and with that she was out the door and I was left to myself. I looked over at the clock and it was 6:oo in the afternoon. I just laid on the couch for the next hour before I got up and went to shower. As I cleared fog off of the mirror I looked at myself in the mirror. I was athletic guy with an athletic build. I was that typical fit guy. I wasn't super big but I did have the abs to prove that I did work out. I wasn't a super hairy guy but I did have a little hair on my chest. It wasn't a lot but it was there. My short brown hair was wet but I combed it back before getting dressed.

I walked into to the bedroom and I laid on the bed. I just stared up at the ceiling lost in my thoughts. The flashbacks started to make their way back into my mind. I tried to think of anything else but all that came to mind were the thoughts that made my stomach churn. At first it was the whole incident that got me here but then it changed to something else. The thoughts of how upset my family and friends are. My mother must be devastated. My girlfriend, well I guess she'd be my ex-girlfriend, was probably sitting in her office distracting herself with cases and paperwork. She was the ADA there and she was a tough chick but I'm pretty sure this rocked her because we had been together for a while. i knew that Casey was broken inside but was putting on a show on the outside as she got through her days. I knew that she wouldn't get that fake smile past the SVU detectives that she worked with but I'm sure they didn't want to push. It's a scary thought knowing that people think that you're dead but you're actually on the other side of the country in a new state under a new name. I'm sure they would all eventually get on with their lives and just not think of me as much. Casey will eventually find someone else and forget about me and that thought upset me. I knew it sucked but I would have to get used to it. I had to put my old life behind me.

As I laid there in my bed the thoughts eventually went away as I started to fall asleep. Eventually my mind went blank and I entered a very dark and dreamless sleep.

 **This is my first in plain sight fanfiction so please be nice. I'm sorry if I haven't gotten all of the personalities down to a tee yet but as the story progresses I will get the hang of the personalities. So please comment and I will read any comments I get and try to respond to all of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. At first, the story itself might be a little slow but I promise it'll get to the action and drama that everyone reads for. I might add a little romance later on but for right now I'm just seeing where this idea takes me. Note: flashback takes place in this chapter. Flashback is in italics.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over and grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Yeah."

On the other end I heard Mary's voice.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, I was just sleeping. You know the thing that people do to recharge from a long day or to forget all of their problems for a few hours."

"Ahhh, I see, well rise and shine sleeping beauty. I'm on my way to get you because I have found you a job. I'll be at your place in 10 minutes."

And with that we hung and I was up and out of bed. I walked over and pulled some jeans and a t-shirt out of my duffel bag. Once I was dressed I walked into the kitchen and stood there. I looked down and realized that I was still in my socks. I walked over and put my shoes on in the living room and I just sat there lost in my thoughts.

A knock on my door is pulled me from my thoughts. I got up and looked through the peep and I saw Mary standing there.

"Who is it?"

And of course she answered with a snarky little remark.

"It's the maid service, now would you come on so we aren't late."

I opened the door and she moved so I could step outside and I locked the door and started off down the hall to the exit. The ride in the car wasn't very long but it was quiet. We pulled into the home depot and I looked over at Mary.

"Seriously? Home depot?"

"Well we couldn't just give you a badge and a gun and let you patrol the streets. This way if I need to get a hold of you I can and quick."

"Well it's not exactly what I'm used to but I guess it's better than nothing."

She gave a small and weak smile.

"Plus you get one of those orange aprons."

I gave a small chuckle then got out of the car. I walked into the home improvement store and for the first time in a while I felt like everything was going to be ok. I met with the manager and I got the apron and my schedule and with that I was off again. Mary pulled into this small diner that was a good 5 minutes from my apartment.

We walked in and found a table in the corner and sat. We ordered coffee and that was it. Once our coffee had arrived and we were settled I looked up from my coffee and saw Mary looking at me.

"Look, Shawn, I know this may be a grey area or something you don't want to talk about but maybe it'll help with your transition if you talk about what happened. I mean eventually you'll have to because you're testifying but maybe it'll be easier if you start by just talking with me about it."

"Maybe it will Mary but right now I just don't feel like talking."

I looked back over to her and I saw she was still looking at me with that look that said she wasn't going to let me get off that easily.

"Fine, I'll tell you about it."

For the next five or ten minutes we sat there as I told her about the events that landed me here in program. It wasn't easy but I did feel a little better afterwards but I wasn't going to let her know that, I mean after all it would prove that she was right and I wasn't going to let her have that satisfaction just yet.

Once we were done Mary took me to get some groceries for my place and then took me back to my apartment. After Mary left I went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. I opened it and then I sat down in the living room and I turned on the TV. Sure, I could've been entertained by the antics of Ted and the gang on How I Met Your Mother but, I was lost in my thoughts again. The flashback to that day just became too much for me and it was currently all I was thinking about.

 _It was a normal and regular day for me. I had the day off and I was just enjoying a little bit of much needed free time. I spent the morning down at the local park with some friends just playing a game of basketball and talking. After that I went shopping and picked up some things so I could make a nice meal for my girlfriend. As I was walking out I noticed a group of guys gathered on the side walk across the street. It seemed odd but I didn't think anything of it._

 _When I got home, I started right away on making dinner. I got a call from my girlfriend saying that she got held up in court and she was going to be late. I told her not to worry about it. Once she arrived the night went well. Dessert time came around and it had completely slipped my mind that I had forgotten to even think about dessert. My girlfriend, Casey, told me it wasn't a big deal but I insisted that I would just run to the store on the corner and pick up some ice cream and I would be back in no time. I gave a quick kiss before heading out._

 _I quickly picked up a pint of vanilla ice cream. It was plain but Casey wasn't the type of girl that liked super fancy things. I was walking to the front when I saw Frankie Ventura walk in and start hassling the lady at the desk. He was an enforcer for the Colombo family. The Colombo family was one of the five families in New York. The cashier made her way to the back of the store and I saw a random person walk in. the cashier made her way back up to the front and told Frankie his package had been delivered. They talked a little more. I made my way to the back of the store and I opened the door. It made a squeaky noise but I didn't think that they noticed. I peaked through and I saw some guys opening one of the boxes. The box was filled with cocaine and what looked to be heroin. I realized I had just walked into a store that was a front for a major drug distribution center and the Colombo family was running it. I made my way to the front of the store and bought some the ice cream and left. When I left the store let out a sigh of relief. As I was walking I heard a voice that was behind._

" _Hey, Buddy let me ask you something."_

 _I turned around and saw Frankie Ventura walking towards me and before I knew what happened I heard the sound of a gun firing twice. I felt the hot metal as it entered my body. I laid there on ground and saw the sky but it was a blur and then I saw nothing but darkness._

 _I must of blacked out because the next thing I remember was waking up the next night and saw two federal agents standing in my hospital room. They were there to inform me that I was officially dead. I really didn't understand what they were talking about until I picked up the newspaper that was on the table next to my bed. It such a surreal feeling when I read the headline._

 _ **US Marshal Killed in a shooting**_

 _I saw my face on the front page but that was impossible. I was alive in this hospital room and then it hit me. The FBI was going to want me to testify about what happened to me and what I might have saw. I told the agents in the room about what had happened and that I would testify. They nodded and then made a few phone calls. I fully understood that now I was going to be put into the very program that I worked for. I was a federal witness that had to completely start his life all over again because he was in the wrong place and saw something that he shouldn't have saw. It dawned on me that I had messed up. I didn't completely close the door before I left and that's how they must have figured out that I saw something that I had no business knowing bout. I read the rest of the article and my funeral was going to be held that weekend. I was allowed to go but I had to stay a distance. Everyone was devastated. The twenty one gun salute took place and then the casket was lowered. I felt a tap on my shoulder which meant it was time to go._

I just sat there thinking about it. That's how I got here. No goodbyes or anything. I knew that I couldn't because that would defeat the whole purpose of everyone thinking that I was dead. At least my family was safe and I didn't have to worry about Casey because the mob didn't want them. They wanted me dead and they got what they wanted. They thought I was dead but once the trail started for Frankie Ventura I would have to testify and then they would know.

I looked over at the TV and gave a chuckle to what was happening on the TV and then just thought that at least for now I could relax and just blend in and enjoy life.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will make a time jump and I just wanted you to know that. I will also update anytime that I can. I wanted this chapter to explain what happened and that's why I added the flashback. So comment and let me know what you think. Again I will try and respond to all of the comments that I get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been a while since I've updated the story and I apologize for that. I've been very busy but I am going to try and get another chapter out some time soon. Well enough from me, here is the chapter you have been waiting for.**

It had been a few months since I joined the program. The trial started in New York and I went and testified. It wasn't the easiest thing to do and going back for that one reason kind of took me back to the old days. After I testified I watched the news as we all awaited a verdict. I had started to slowly adjust to the new daily schedule of my new life. It wasn't easy but Mary and Marshal tried to make the transition as easy as possible. Once a month I'd get a visit from Marshal in the form of a boy's night. I knew this was his way of keeping tabs on me and what I was doing in my life but it was nice to be able to hang out with him because he seemed like a very cool guy. At first it was just he and I but eventually it was he and I along with some of the guys from work. My favorite visits though were the visits from Mary. A couple of times a week Mary would stop by and we would go out and have lunch. It was nice to just talk. This was another way of keeping tabs on me but I was fine with that because talking with Mary helped a lot.

I was going about my daily schedule. I had just got done helping a customer when I looked up and saw Mary walking over in my direction. I smiled and waved at her. I held up a finger and I went and found my manager and told him that I was going out to lunch. I then went and found Mary and we headed out of the store.

As we walked into the diner we sat in the same booth that we always did. Sitting there made me feel comfortable. I was at ease when I was out to lunch with Mary. I don't know what it was about her but something about her seemed to gravitate me towards her. As I was thinking about this I had realized that I had zoned out and I was hoping that she that she hadn't but I had no such luck.

"Hey space cadet" she said as she slowly waved her hand in front of my face.

"Is everything ok?"

I snapped out of it and I looked at her and I just smiled.

"Yeah, everything is fine Mary."

She looked at me with disbelief before she let a slow smile creep across her grin. Her grin got a little bit bigger before she finally let out what she was thinking.

"You're thinking about a girl, aren't you?"

I didn't know how to respond to that question. Of course I was thinking about her but I couldn't tell her that. She was my WITSEC inspector. I only thought about her but I couldn't tell her that because then our lunches and her checking in would come to an end. I didn't mind her company at all. I enjoyed the time that I spent with her.

"No, there is just a lot on my plate right now. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts."

She just nodded but I knew she didn't believe me. She was getting ready to tell me something though. I could tell something was a little off. I held the eye contact before continuing.

"is there something you want to tell me?"

She broke the eye contact and looked down at her plate of food. She pushed the Macaroni on her plate before she looked up at me again.

"There was an incident they were transporting Ventura."

I looked at with a look of confusion and disbelief.

"What kind of incident Mary?"

She looked up at me as if she had broken something of value to me. When I saw that look it answered my question completely.

"He escaped….but the agents in New York are sure that he hasn't left the state yet which means we still have time to get you somewhere safe."

I looked at her with disbelief. I felt a little bit of fear. What was I supposed to do? These people want me dead and for all we know they could be in New Mexico right now. Mary saw the look on my face. She placed her had on my hand and it made me look up. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

I returned the smile but I knew that if these guys wanted me badly enough, not even the wrath of Mary Shannon could keep them away. After a few minutes of just sitting there I paid the bill and we got up and left. As we pulled up to the Home Depot I let out a loud sigh as I got out of the car. Mary got out and came around to my side of the car. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen, you'll be fine."

She gave me a hug which caught me off guard because it was a little out of character for Mary. I returned the hug and then waved as I headed back into work.

It had been a couple of days since I had lunch with Mary. All I could think about was that Frankie Ventura could be anywhere right now. I felt like being out on a jog wasn't really the safest thing for me to be doing but I didn't want to just be cooped up in my apartment all day going out of my mind. Here I was on this beautiful day worry about some lunatic to jump out of nowhere and take me out. As I was headed up to the stairs to my apartment I saw something that stopped me dead in my tracks. My door was wide open and I saw that there were things on the floor that weren't there before. I moved towards the door slowly and cautiously. As I move in I feel someone grab me from behind and tackle me. As I rolled over I felt a fist connect with my face. I threw the figure off of me and as he fell he pulled me down with him. I postured up and I repeatedly punched him. I picked him up and shoved him into the wall. I picked up a hard covered book and swung the book with as much force as I could. The book connected with his heads and he went down. I ran out of the apartment as quickly as I could.

I made my way down to the WITSEC office and headed up to the right floor I burst in and brushed past Marshall and Stan as I made my way to Mary's desk. As she looked up the smile on her face quickly disappeared as she looked up and saw me. I put my hand up to stop her from speaking.

"One of Ventura's goons was in my apartment and attacked me. They're here in Albuquerque and they know exactly where I am but I'm done running and hiding. I'm ready to get rid of this problem once in for all."

She stood up and moved over toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder and then patted my shoulder before looking at me again.

"Calm down Shawn, we'll figure something out but I can't let you go and I'm not going to turn a blind eye to you going and doing something stupid. Why don't you come into the conference room and you can tell us what happened to you."

I just nodded in agreement. What else could I have done. I went with her in to the conference room and sat in the closest chair. I looked down at my shirt and saw that there was blood all on my shirt. I looked over at Mary and gave a look I haven't given in a while. I knew she saw fear in my eyes because I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes. I gave a weak smile.

"Now what?"

She walked over to me and sat on the table.

"Well we are going to have to relocate you..."

Marshall interrupted her before she got to finish saying what she was going to tell me.

"But that might take a little while so for now just hang tight and I'll see what I can do about finding you a place to stay tonight."

And with that Marshall was out of the room and it was just me and Mary alone in the room. I made my way over to the window but then turned around and sat next to Mary. She got up and left the room for little bit but then she came back and had her purse.

"Come with me, I know a place where, for now, you'll be safe long enough for us to figure something out."

I followed her down to her car. While I got in her car she was on the phone and when she hung up she smiled at me and then started the car. The ride was a quiet ride until we finally got to where we were going. I looked over at Mary.

"Where are we?"

She looked over at me.

"This is my place; this is the safest place for you to be right now."

She looked like she had seen a ghost or something so to cut the tension in air.

"If you wanted me to go back to your place could've at least bought me dinner first."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. I followed behind her. As I walked in I Looked around and took in the feel of the place. She walked over to me with a new shirt and pants.

"Sorry if they are a little big, I wasn't sure what size to tell my mom but hopefully I was close. There's a belt in case the pants are a little too big."

I nodded and headed to the bathroom to change. When I came out she was sitting on the couch and looked like she had changed her clothes as well. I walked over and sat on the couch next to her. She explained to me what was going to happen next and I just nodded and silently listened.

After a little while she headed off to bed. Before she got far I grabbed her by the arm and I pulled her into a hug. When I pulled away I was as serious as I had been up until that point.

"Thank you Mary, not just for the clothes but for everything you've done for me."

She smiled and nodded and then she walked back to her room. I laid down on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep. I wasn't sure what was going to but I knew that at this point I wasn't going to back down from anything that was going to head my way.

 **I know that I made Mary come off as super compassionate or a little out of character but I'll get down the character's personalities down as story moves along. If you've made it this far, thank you for reading my story. I'll try to respond to reviews as soon as I can. Feel free to suggest ideas or something you want to happen in the story and I'll take any suggestions that may be given. Thanks again for reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been a while but my life has had a major hit. I have also been busy. I would have gotten a chapter out in August but unfortunately I lost a family member so I have really been off lately but hopefully this chapter will be good. I'm a little rusty but I will definitely shake off the writers rust soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up and I was a little confused about where I was but then I remembered that I was at Mary's house. I made my way over to the bathroom and I could hear hushed voices arguing in the kitchen. I heard what sounded like Marshall in there arguing with Mary. I just continued into the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face and I just looked at myself in shock. I couldn't believe what was happening. If Frank Ventura knew that I was alive then who else knew that I was alive and if he could find, who else could find me. I also thought about Casey. I hadn't thought about her in a while. It almost brought tears to my eyes. I loved her for so long and I had been gone less than a year and it felt like I completely forgot about her. It was like I had just tucked her in the back of my mind and forgot about her. How could I do that to someone I loved so much. It hurt. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. All because I went to that stupid store. I would have given anything to just speak with Casey one last time but I knew I couldn't. I let out a sigh and then made my way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen, Mary and Marshall were still talking but stopped when they noticed I was in the room.

"So what happens next?"

Mary looked over at Marshall and then Marshall looked at me and moved toward me.

"Well first we have to find somewhere safe to stash you until we can relocate you to a new city. We have a number safe houses around the city and then we find out how Ventura found out where you are."

I nodded and looked over at Mary before looking back at Marshall.

"How are we even sure that was someone Ventura sent?"

Marshall just sighed.

"The odds of it being a random and isolated incident are very small but don't worry about it, we are going to get to the bottom of it."

I nodded and then leaned up against the wall.

"This just seems so insane. I mean, how could he have even found me. I mean of all the places why chose to look in New Mexico."

I could feel myself getting riled up and angry. Marshall walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It is going to be alright. We will get to the bottom of this but right now our main concern is just keeping you safe alright."

I just nodded

"Let's get started then."

With that both of the marshals walked out of the rooms and I followed them. We got into the SUV that was parked in front of Mary's house and we pulled away.

After about an hour we arrived at the safe house. It was a little bigger than the apartment was but at that point in time I wasn't particularly interested in the square footage of the house. I made my way over to the couch and sat down. Mary and Marshall walked over and stood in front of me and I looked up. Marshall let out a sigh.

"We will get you some fresh clothes and food but is there anything else you need before we go?"

I looked at them in shock and stood up so that I could be eye level with them.

"Wait. You are just going to leave me here even though there are goons out there hunting for me."

Mary put her hands up as if she were trying to calm me down.

"Just calm down there sparky, you will have a guard on the house at all times and Marshall and I will pop in to check on you but this is the best we can do for the time being."

I just nodded because I knew she was telling the truth. I couldn't put a number on the many times that I had to calm a witness down. The only difference here is that I knew all that might happen but the situation still scared the crap out of me.

I made my way over to the couch as Mary and Marshall left. I lid there and just drifted off. Nothing really made sense to me anymore. I mean how could it. Over the past months my life had been turned upside down. I went from protecting Federal Witnesses to being one of the witnesses. I lost my home, job, family, friends, and my girlfriend. That thought struck a chord with me though. Casey. How could I just go from loving her to having some type of feelings for Mary. I mean I loved Casey for a couple of years and now all of a sudden I was gravitated towards Mary. I couldn't wrap my brain around it. It was like I never even cared about her but I did. Nothing made sense anymore. I slowly drifted off to sleep but not even that could take me away from the thoughts that haunted my mind.

I woke up to noise being made in the kitchen. I rolled off the couch and slowly made my way over to the kitchen. I popped out from behind the corner to find Mary putting groceries in the fridge. She looked up at me.

"Calm down there Starsky, I'm just putting away some groceries for you."

I let out a small chuckle before making my way into the kitchen and helped her out with the groceries.

When we were finished she tossed a duffel bag at me. I caught it and opened it up.

"Thanks for the clothes Mary."

She nodded.

"They aren't the nicest things ever but they don't need to be when you are the run from the mob right. Go get cleaned up and we'll talk for a little before calling it a night."

With that I was off to the bedroom to change. I was in the backroom changing and as I was putting on my shirt I caught a glimpse of the scars on my body from the shooting. It was insane to believe that two small objects did that to me. They changed my life. Part of me wanted to stay hidden forever for letting my guard down and letting this happen and another part of me wanted to go out and find Ventura and just beat the crap out of him because he was the reason I was in the predicament I was in. It wasn't enough to try and kill me once but now he is trying to kill me again. I was on the run from someone who doesn't even deserve the freedom that he had. Part of me wanted to stay and just let the marshals do their job and the other part of me wanted to just leave and down this jerk and kill him. I was torn but at this point I knew what I had to do.

I finished putting my shirt on and then made my way back out to living room where I found Mary waiting. She smiled at me.

"I thought that I was going to have to go and find you."

I gave a small smile to her snarky comment and then plopped down on the couch.

"I was just thinking about some things that's all. There's a lot that goes through your mind when someone is trying to kill you."

She gave a smile but that is only because I smiled at her after I said that.

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

I shook my head no because for now I really didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to forget everything that had happened over the past few months and that is exactly what happened. Mary and I sat there and talked for a couple of hours before she left. It was nice to just sit and feel like a normal person again if only for a couple of hours. I got a good amount of sleep and little did I know, it was the last time I would actually sleep. What the next couple days brought wasn't something that I would even wish on my worst enemy. The next few days were going to be a living hell for me but for those last few hours before the storm nothing seemed to matter to me.

 **Alrighty well there is my new chapter. I know it isn't much and probably isn't that good but I did my best and I hope you enjoy it. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


End file.
